I Always Know
by fauxjuggernaut
Summary: "She wiped away a tear, "No, you didn't do anything Doctor, nothing at all, I'm crying, because I'm happy." Takes place during the 50th anniversary episode and then afterwards. Instead of having the cheek/corner of the mouth kiss, Clara and the Doctor actually kiss, leading them both to admit that they have feelings for the other. Humorous and incredibly fluffy.


**Hello! I haven't written in a while, this is weird. Okay, hello, so after watching the 50th I was dying from all these feelings and ideas so I created a whouffle fic. This takes during and after the 50th anniversary and yeah... Its really fluffy..**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who or any of the events or the characters or the catch phrases or anything, though I really wish I did because there would've been a full on whouffle make out session by now.

* * *

"Need a moment alone with your painting?" She asked, studying the young looking yet old as time man in front of her.

The corner of his mouth lifted revealing a sad smile, dimples indenting his cheeks. "How did you know?" The Timelord asked, looking over to his tiny, beautiful companion.

Clara smiled, teeth gleaming through her ruby colored lips, "Those big, sad, eyes." His eyes were beautiful to her, inspirid green orbs, that flickered with pieces of gold here and there, masked by the parted quiff that always managed to fall over one eye and cast a shadow over his face.

"Ah," he murmured with a sigh, breaking eye contact and cutting himself off from her as though the tears could escape at any moment. She walked over to him, cupping the side of his face gently, refusing to let him hide his emotions this time. Tenderly, she pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth expecting him to do his usual awkward flail but was happily surprised when he tilted his head to the left a bit and fully caught her lips. The kiss was soft, as the two mouths lightly brushed against each other, getting used to the feel of the other. To the Doctor's dismay, Clara pulled away after a second, and he blinked at her in wonder.

She was still cupping the side of his face and he gazed into her hazel eyes, feeling the warmth she carried, radiate from them. "I always know," she whispered, letting her hand drop from his face to give his fingers a quick squeeze. Quickly, she walked away from him, her short skirt swaying, and let a grin form on her lips, before remembering. She turned around hastily, "Oh! By the way, there was an old man looking for you, I think it was the curator." Clara gave him another smile as he gave an awkward thumbs-up before opening the Tardis door. Once safely inside with the door closed, she let out a small squeal and bit her lips. The Tardis made a noise, somewhere between mocking and congratulations.

"Oi! Shut up! You would be happy too if you kissed him," Clara challenged. The blue box responded to her, "Oh, you have? Well I'll just have to talk to him about that, won't I, than?" She bit her lip before taking a seat on one of the chairs in the Tardis and fumbling with her new ring. The Doctor had given it to her as a small present. She didn't know where he had gotten it but she assumed it was important.

A few moments later, the Tardis door opened and Clara picked up the nearest book trying to pretend like she hadn't been waiting for him. He was beaming like a small child on Christmas. She turned towards him, book still in her hand. "Why, Clara, I didn't know you'd taken an interest in Quantum Mechanics."

The brunette looked down at the book and back at him, "Oh.. Umm, yes of course, I've always had a love for Quantum whadevayacallit," she stood up off the chair, setting the book down and walking towards him.

"Mechanics," he chuckled. She stuck her tongue out at him as he grabbed both her hands and held them in his. "Clara, I want to thank you. Who knows where we would be without you, who knows where Gallifrey would be.. Who knows where I would be? You saved us Clara, you saved me," he brought her hands up to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles.

Her eyes became wet and she smiled brightly at him, blinking back the tears, "Well you know what they say, all in a day's work."

The Doctor looked at her puzzled, "Clara? Why are you crying? Are you sad? Did I do something?"

She wiped away a tear, "No, you didn't do anything Doctor, nothing at all, I'm crying, because I'm happy."

"Ah," he understood, "Humany-wumany..."

Clara groaned at him, her voice illuminating with a mocking tone, "Doctor, you really need to stop saying that. Granddad was right, its silly."

"Oi! That's really rude," he scoffed, pretending to be offended.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh, just shut up and kiss me, Chin," and that's exactly what he did.


End file.
